Blown Away
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: After the battle ended things that were clear seemed to cloud. love use to be easy now turned hard. what will happen when Hermione confesses her true hearts feelings for the love of her life ? how will she react and where will it leave them?
1. The Begining

**Blown Away**

**Note:**

**Its been fixed for spelling and grammer as well as a few other things added to make it just flow with the next chapter better! **

A/N: for some odd reason this story came to me while driving to work and the song**Blown Away** by Carrie Underwood came on the radio and I could not get it out of my head. So I wrote it down and thought I would post it on FF for everyone to read and to see if I should keep it going if you all like it! So let me know what you think please!

**Aslin**

AN: I am co-writing this with Aslin's Fire. We are going to be mixed up who starts the chapters. J I hope you enjoy it as much as we are writing it. Please let us know.

We named one of our characters in honor of the woman who created the HG/MM Fan Club where the two of us met that is writing this story. Thanks!

**Marble**

It's been two weeks since I graduated. Two weeks since I told her that I loved her. Two weeks since my heart was crushed by silence following "Hermione... I am not sure how this can work but I need time to think this all over." I left England moments later.

I just apparated without a care in the world. I just had get away from the heartache. I didn't care if I hurt myself in the process because nothing seemed to matter at this very moment.

I was standing in the middle of a park. No one seemed to notice me or the tears that were starting to flow faster and faster down my cheeks. I was wishing and waiting for someone to wipe them away. People kept passing by. If they saw me, they took little notice or just ignored me and whispered quietly to their friends. I stood there on the sidewalk for what seemed like forever.

I heard the sound of someone walking at a fast pace with the clicking of heels. They belonged to a woman with long auburn hair and bluish green eyes that held mysteries and laughter in them. She reminded me of the Weasleys. The mystery woman stopped in front of me and said, "Follow me please." Her voice was calm and steady, but held a strange accent that was way different from the ones back home in England or even in Scotland. I thought with a sad smile.

"Where am I? And who are you?" asked Hermione.

The redhead gave a small giggle before grabbing my hand. "Can't you tell by the way I speak or those around you?" she gave my hand a friendly squeeze. I shook my head. "Welcome to the United States of America, Hermione Granger!"

I gave a shocked look to this energetic stranger, who knew who I was while I didn't know who she was. By the look on my face, she must have known what I was thinking. "My name is Lina Chivas. I am the Minister of the AMM, American Ministry of Magic. Keep your wand close but out of sight and even though times are better. You can never be too sure," Lina stated.

"But Howww-" I started.

"We keep track of all the people coming in and out of the country. I just happened to be watching when your name appeared with your magical signature. It showed that you were close by and I came to greet you and take you back to the Ministry." Lina explained.

"America's Ministry must be further along than England's," I said with a small but sad smile.

Lina nodded her head as she looked me straight in the eyes, "True but that doesn't mean that you are not in trouble, Hermione." A tug on my hand encouraged me to walk faster.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

A woman with ebony hair with a few streaks of silver, stood silently as she looked out the window from her office. So lost in thought, she wasn't aware that the sun was setting nor that the letters on her desk have started to pile up. She just stood there trying to figure out why she did what she did and if it was the right choice. Did she make it for herself or for Hermione?

_She is a beautiful woman but too young. Although she is mature for her age, I can't see how I could honestly love her like I should or can I? I did miss her terribly during what should have been her seventh year. She did stay behind to help rebuild this school. She has definitely aged from the war and I could tell that she was having nightmares from it. So why should I? _Minerva mused to herself.

_She has such a big heart, a passion for knowledge and courage to fight side by side with her friends. I have missed her expressive brown eyes with her bushy hair that has been tamed over the years. Oh what have I done..._

She broke out of her starving and realized that it was getting late. She looked at her desk and groaned at the pile. She shook her head and walked over to the desk and looked to see if there was anything that was urgent. If there wasn't, she was going to go to bed and sleep on her problems. The top letter was from Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic. She sighed and read it. Her eyes grew as she read it.

**Dear Minnie,**

**I am writing this not as a leader but as a friend. I just found out from the AMM, that Hermione Granger has arrived to the States. I found that a bit odd and thought you should know about it. Do you have any idea why?**

**Your friend,**

**Kings**

She quickly leaped onto her feet and floo called Kingsley. She asked him if he could tell her where exactly Hermione was in the States. He told her that she was at the NY branch of the AMM. She thanked him and asked him if there was a quick way to get there. He said that he would have a portkey ready for her when she is ready to go. She thanked him and told him that she would be ready in 10 minutes. He nodded in agreement and she disappeared from his fire. He thought better to ask her what was going on by her reaction to his letter. He could tell that she was deeply disturbed by it. He had noticed that the two of them had gotten closer in the last few months remodeling the castle. He went about getting Minerva an emergency portkey to the AMM.

Minerva ended her floo call and quickly changed into her cat form so she could run to her rooms. She changed back when she got back and summoned her bag and filled it with a few essentials. Minerva closed her eyes and hoped that Hermione didn't do anything rash since they last talked. She should have realized that Hermione was hurt emotionally since that fateful conversation in her office. She rushed to her fireplace and threw in floo powder and turned the fire green so she could go to Kingsley's Ministry's office. She yelled, "King's office" and almost stumbled into his office. Kingsley caught her elbow from saving her falling to the ground. "Thank you, Kingsley," with a nod.

"You are welcome, Minerva," answered Kingsley. "Here is your portkey to the AMM. It is going to go straight to the Atrium of the building. She will be in the Minister's office. The word to activate it is Tabby."

"Thank you again, Kingsley for taking care of this for me," stated Minerva. "I will see what is going on and let you know through my patronus. It may be a day or two. Oh Merlin, I forgot to talk to Filius."

"OK, Minerva and no problem. I had a feeling you would want to take care of this personally. I will let Filius know that you are unavailable for the next couple of days," stated Kingsley.

"Thanks, Kingsley. I will see you in a couple of days," said Minerva with a nod. She gathers her bag and slings it over her shoulder and grabs the portkey shaped like a cookie tin and says, "Tabby." She feels the hook in her stomach as it activates.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Should Marble and I keep it going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Marble's note: I ended up writing this whole chapter. Sorry Aslin. I have written it in the memory of my cat, Marble. She will be sorely missed. Love you. :(_**

**Aslin's Note: I know we have not updated this story in a while but lots of things have been going on for both of us. It was Marbles turn to start with writing and she just did so well that it came to a natural stopping spot! i hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Blown Away**

Chapter 2

Lina Chivas opens the door to her office and holds it open for Hermione to walk in. Hermione gasps at how modern it is. The walls has rich oak paneling with occasional paintings throughout the room. The flooring is oak, with scattered rugs, that make the room comfortable. The shining piece of the room is the huge ornate desk that is situated in the back. The desk is a beautiful ebony desk, with cherry oak wood carvings along the edges, and on the top of the desk is computer, that is completely wirelessly. "Have a seat, Hermione," she says with a nod, towards the warm brown leather chair opposite of her desk.

Hermione takes a seat and finally realizes what Lina said back at the park. "Wait. Did you say that I am in the US?" she asks, while watching Lina settle behind her desk.  
"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" enquires Lina, when she looks up at Hermione with a puzzled look.

"Oh my. That is quite a jump from Scotland. All I was thinking about was going to a park central near my parents' home," said Hermione. Lina gasps at the explanation, and starts laughing. "What is so funny," she cries indigently, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Hermione. It is just that you landed in Central Park, in New York City," She answers, and giggles some more at Hermione's goldfish look. "Luckily for you, you landed in the wizarding section of the park. You must have been really upset to mix up your thoughts. You are lucky not to have splinched yourself in the process."

Hermione nods and asks, "Am I still in trouble, and if not, is it possible to stay a couple days?"

"Hm… since you seem sincere, and surprised that you are even here, I can't see why not. Is there any reason why you want to stay for the records?" asks Lina, glancing up at Hermione from her desk, while she fills out paperwork of the incident.

"No, there is no real reason I just need some time to recover some of my lost emotions from the war, and to think about what to do next," Hermione answers with a sigh of relief.  
"Ah, yes. I do recall hearing that you were one of the fighters in the thick of things over there," Lina states as she nods in understanding. "Can I help you or maybe give you an ear for some advice? I did notice that you were quite upset when I was walking up to you in the park."

Hermione shakes her head, at first, and then realizes that maybe it would be great to get an outsider's take on it. She notices that Lina's face is calm, and cool, and collected. "It isn't going outside of here, is it?" enquires Hermione.

Lina shakes her head, and gives her a serene smile. "I keep everything confidential, unless it is a risk to the person or state," she says as she softly pats Hermione's hand in kindness.

Hermione nods her head, and opens her mouth to tell her when all of a sudden there is an alarm going off behind them. Hermione, who is still holding her wand, whips around and stuns the intruder. Her eyes grows large when she sees who it is. "Headmistress McGonagall!" she exclaims. She turns towards Lina.

"Did you say McGonagall?" asks Lina quizzically, looking at Hermione's face. She notices that she looks shocked to see her but isn't sure about her other emotion. "Are you ok, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head no and asks, "Do you want me to revive her?"  
"Not yet. I need to make sure that it is her before we do plus I need to let the Aurors know that it is a false alarm," Lina firmly states her directive. She picks up a phone and speaks into it. "Someone please shut off the alarm and I don't need any assistance. Please return to your stations."

"Stations? Why stations?" asks Hermione.

"I have to say it that way for them to know it is all clear. I have a different phrase if it wasn't." explains Lina. Hermione nods in understanding. "Now are we sure that is Minerva McGonagall, Hermione?"

"Yes, positive but we could check with Minister Kingsley," answers Hermione, while looking at the stiff body of Minerva. "He would know whether or not this is her. I don't know why she would be here though."

"I might be able to somewhat answer that but like you said, we need to confirm with Minister Kingsley." Hermione looks a little surprised at the answer and waits for more. Lina sees this and continues, "I quickly floo called the English Ministry to let them know that you were here. I am wondering if they sent Minerva as their representative. Let me floo Minister Kingsley." She walks over to the secure fireplace, and throws floo powder into it, and waits for it to turn green. "Kingsley's office."

Minister Kingsley's head shows up into the fireplace and he says. "Hello Lina. Is there a problem I can help you with?"

"Hello Shack, and yes, there is," answers Lina, "Did you send Minerva McGonagall here by chance?"

"Yes, I did. Where is she?" he asks, while looking around the room. He spots her on the floor and Hermione standing there looking perplexed. "Wait. Why is she on the floor like that? Hello, Hermione. Are you alright?"

"Hello, Kings and yes, I am fine. Not sure about Minerva though. I stunned her when she portkeyed unannounced," states Hermione.

Minister Kingsley looks a bit shocked, and realizes his mistake. "Lina, please accept my apologies. I forgot to send word forward that she was coming," he said with an ashamed look on his face. "I was swamped when I quickly asked Minerva McGonagall to help me. She was gracious to accept. Does she have a cookie tin in her hands? Good," he answers when he sees the nods from both women. "Inside the tin does have her favorite kind in it; that should appease her a little bit. Is there anything else? If not, I am going back to work."

"Thanks, Shack for being able to resolve this quickly, and you may go," Lina answers with a nod and Kingsley's head disappears. "OK, I guess we can revive her now. Ennervate," Lina says as she points the wand at Minerva's prone body.

When Lena moves to revive Minerva, Hermione moves herself towards the bookcases that she noticed when she walked into the office. They are on the far side of the office. The bookcases are six feet tall with cherry oak shelves with claw feet on the bottoms. They stand opposite of Lina's desk. There are two warm brown leather seats positioned near them, with a reading light, and a small cherry oak table. The bookcases are filled with the laws of the land, and a few scattered ones of other countries, whom they have alliances with like her own country. She has turned her back away from them, when she hears them start talking. She stiffens at Minerva's voice.

Minerva groans when she is awakened from the spell. "What happened to me?" she asks while holding her head.

"Hello, Minerva McGonagall. I am Lina Chivas, the Minister of AMM. Please let me help you off the floor," she answers and holds out her hand. While she is doing this, she notices that Hermione is far away from Minerva, and has her back turned away from them as well. She thought that was strange in itself. "The reason you were Stunned was the English Ministry didn't warn us that you were coming. Kingsley sends his apologies."

"Kingsley," Minerva growls out. "I do him a favor and this is how he repays me. Is Miss Hermione Granger here?" she asks, taking a seat on the chair that Hermione was sitting in earlier.

**A/N: what did you all think? whats going to happen next :)?**


End file.
